


Gravity and Moon

by kaminari1007



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, JiGyuHan are cousins, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate System, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Objects, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, i still suck at them tho, will add more tags if needed in the later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaminari1007/pseuds/kaminari1007
Summary: The concept of soulmates [The Symposium]: It is stated that humans were originally created with four legs, four arms and a single head with two faces. It is also stated that humans at that time had great strength and threatened to conquer the gods. In effort to put an end to the threat of the multiple-limbed humans, Zeus developed a plan to split the humans in half as punishment, this would also double the number of humans who would give tribute to the gods.These newly formed humans would then forever long to find his or her other half, the other half of their soul. It is then said that when the two would find each other there would be an unspoken understanding of one another; that they would lie together in unity and would know no greater joy than what comes with being united.Through the passage of time, systems were made for these beings to meet; from the possession of same things to having the same marks, there's a wide variety of systems that were used, and have proven that the other was indeed their other half. But some of these systems are too dangerous; so dangerous that it may cause the other's losing their sanity, or worst, their own life.





	Gravity and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am once again, after all those procrastination, I'm able to post this three chaptered fic (first one is like a prologue of some sort) about soulmate systems. This AU have been rotting on my drafts and I decided to finally, _FINALLY_ continue it. Goodness gracious. Also, I apologize in advance if it will take time to upload the other chapters, once I'm able to make sure that the next chapter is halfway through is when I'll post the next one. So I am asking for your patience and understanding ^u^
> 
> By the way; DISCLAIMER. I'm so sorry if the characterisation is a bit off??? But I did ask my friend what she thinks about it and she said that it's kinda fresh since it's not how they are usually portrayed in a story. But I did try my best to include some of their real life dynamics. 
> 
> But yeah, I do hope you guys enjoy this kind of fic. It's really different and much more on the fantasy side so I'm not really confident about it but I do hope I give justice to it. ㅠㅠ
> 
> Anyways, the title is from a song of NUEST'W with the same title.

The new semester was just around the corner but that didn’t stop the bunch of lads to make the most out of the last days of summer vacation.

  
“C'mon, Jihoon! It’s not like it’s the end of the world.” A tall, tanned-guy pointed out as he looked at the shorter guy who was obviously not liking the idea of going out in the summer heat. 

  
“Mingyu’s right, and besides, once we're back in school, we're going to be so busy, we won't have time for these things.” The eldest among the group said, as he turn to look at Jihoon. 

  
“I get your point, okay? But you can't blame me for being homebody, Jeonghan-hyung.” He rolled his eyes and stick close to the eldest, in fear of getting lost, “I have no sense of direction.” 

  
“Because you don’t go out often.” They pointed out making Jihoon pout. 

  
“I hate getting tired, okay?” He reasoned out.

  
“As if performing doesn’t make you tired.” Jeonghan said with a laugh.

  
“Hey! That’s a different case.” Jihoon defended, making him pout even more, while the others laugh. “Mingyu! Hyung! Stop laughing!”

  
“Alright, alright. Let’s stop this” Mingyu suggested as he tried his best to stop himself from laughing.

  
“So what are we going to do today?” Jeonghan asked no one in particular.

  
“There's a new café nearby, I heard their cheesecakes taste amazing, and they also have some iced drinks to go with it.” Mingyu told them, looking at his phone to look for the exact place of the café.

  
“Oooh! Cheesecakes! We’re definitely going there!” Jeonghan said, excitement evident in his eyes as he spoke of his favorite dessert.

  
“I’m in for the drinks!” Jihoon raised his hand like a child.

  
“They also serve bingsus there, we should also try it.” Mingyu suggested, showing the other guys the menu of the café.

  
“With this heat, we should definitely try it.” Jihoon said as he flap his shirt to fan himself, while Jeonghan nodded in agreement.

  
“Then, let’s go?” Mingyu asked with a smile and the others nodded.

  
They were on their way to the café when they passed by an antique shop, an antique jewelry shop, that seems to have taken Mingyu's attention. He turned to the shop, completely drawn to it, that he had unconsciously stopped on his tracks.

  
“Mingyu?” Jeonghan called out when he noticed that the youngest wasn’t walking along with them, “Is there something wrong?”

  
Mingyu turned to his confused cousins, before turning once again to the shop, completely smitten by the old designs, and unique writings or scribbles on the wall.

  
“Uhmm...” he looked back to his cousins, “Can we check this shop? I'm just really curious about it.” He said, pointing to the door of the shop.

  
“Well, we don't really have a plan today, so I think it's okay.” Jeonghan said, turning to Jihoon, “Right, Jihoon?”

  
“Yeah.” Jihoon nodded.

  
“Okay, let’s check it out.” Mingyu smiled at them, walking toward the shop's door.

  
They entered the shop, with the bells welcoming them inside. They were immediately astonished with the interior of the shop, that it had left them speechless for a moment.

  
“So what do you want to look at?” Jeonghan asked Mingyu who was too occupied in looking around for him to talk to, “Hey, have you seen the shop owner? Or a sales lady, perhaps?” He then turned to Jihoon who was also looking around.

  
“No, I haven’t seen anyone since we entered.” Jihoon said as he turned to Jeonghan.

  
“Hey guys, look at this.” Jeonghan and Jihoon turned to Mingyu who was now in front of the glass cabinet, and looking on the display of bracelets.

  
He was eyeing a particular bracelet, a silver band, with carvings written on the inside but was in a different language for the lad to understand. His eyes were fixated on it, completely drawn to the bracelet as if it was calling him. 

  
“That’s pretty nice.” Jihoon complimented.

  
“Should I buy it?” Mingyu asked and looked at the others for their permission. 

  
“You should, I bet it’ll look perfect on you.” Jeonghan said with a smile. 

  
“How may I help you?” Everyone turned to the old lady in shock; Jeonghan covering his mouth to avoid squealing, Jihoon holding his chest, and Mingyu jumping back a little. “Oh dear, I apologize for surprising all of you.”

  
“Oh no, it’s okay,” Mingyu said while his friends nodded, “We were too busy looking at the bracelet to even notice you there.” He continued with an apologetic smile.

  
“Ah, this bracelet?” The old woman took out the bracelet, and it took all of Mingyu’s might to stop himself from taking the bracelet and wear it.

  
“That is one special bracelet.” The old woman said with a smile, “With a special price.”

  
“Oh, is it expensive?” There was disappointment in Mingyu’s eyes that wasn’t left unnoticed by the woman.

  
“But for you, I’ll make an exception.” The old woman smile, pushing the bracelet even closer to Mingyu. “How about you, my other guests? Don’t you need anything from my shop?”

  
Jeonghan and Jihoon looked at each other, before giving an awkward smile, “We... we should probably look around, see if we might like something.” Jeonghan said and they started walking around the shop, leaving Mingyu to talk with the old woman.

  
Jihoon found himself in the side where the necklaces were hanging to show themselves. Jihoon was in awe with the design, he even took his phone and took an aesthetically pleasing photo of the hanging necklaces. And of all the necklaces that was hanging there, one caught his eye.

  
It was a necklace, with a moon pendant, that looked so real, it glowed in the light. Jihoon reached for the necklace, unintentionally taking the necklace next to it; the one with a sun pendant.

  
“Ahh, the sun and the moon.” Jihoon almost jumped back when he saw the old lady next to him.

  
“Oh, I was just going to take the moon.” Jihoon said, returning the sun necklace to the lady.

  
“Dear child, this necklace is, of course, destined to another soul.” The lady spoke cryptically, that Jihoon wasn’t able to catch it.

  
“Pardon me?” He asked.

  
The lady smiled, “You have a lovely watch.” The lady said, making Jihoon turn to his wrist.

  
“Ah, I had it since I was a baby.” He explained with a smile, “Uhmm, here, I’m taking these.” He said, giving the necklace he has in hand to the lady.

  
“I’m sure you know what it’s meant to do.” The lady said, before taking the necklace from him. “This is an excellent choice.”

  
On the other hand, Jeonghan was in the earrings section. Because of all the things inside the shop, these are surely the ones he could use right now. He had a lot of piercing, he had one when he was in a rebellious stage, but most of them came out of nowhere.

  
Jeonghan was scanning the rack of earrings when a tap on his shoulder almost scared the living daylights out of him.

  
“Oh dear, I’m sorry to scare you.”

_  
'Again?’_ Jeonghan fought the urge to roll his eyes, and smiled at the old lady, “It’s alright.”

  
“Have you found something you like?” The old lady asked.

  
“I’m thinking of buying a few earrings.” He said, turning his attention back to the rack, “I have quite a few piercings.” He continued, holding his ears.

  
“A few, that you seem unaware where it came from.” Jeonghan looked at the old woman, but she just had a smile on her face, confusing Jeonghan.

  
“Y-yeah? Uhmm, a few that grew out of nowhere.” Jeonghan said, and return his attention to the earrings once again.

  
“Then I shall give your three pairs of earrings for the same price.” The old lady said, taking three pairs of earring from the racks and showing it to Jeonghan.

  
Jeonghan eyed the earrings, and was surprised on how they all suited his taste. He looked at the old lady, and he smiled at her, “Are you taking them?”

  
“Err, yes... please.” That was all Jeonghan could say before he walked back to where Jihoon and Mingyu were standing, with both of them holding a mini paper bag in their hand.

  
After paying for his earrings, and taking the paper bag from the old lady, she smiled at them and said, “Have fun this new semester.”

  
“Thank you.” They all chimed.

  
As they were about to leave, the door suddenly opened, with two guys entering the shop, with one who was much taller than the other.

  
“C'mon! Hurry up.” The smaller guy looked back to the other as he stop in front of the door to make way for Mingyu who brushed his arms against the taller one.

  
“Can’t you wait for a second, Chan? Can’t you see there are still some people getting out?” The guy snorted, as he entered the shop after Mingyu and his cousins were down on the stairs.

  
They tried their best to stop themselves from laughing at the guy’s remarks, as they continued to walk far away from the shop. As soon as they were out of earshot, they bursted out laughing, not even knowing what the reason was.

  
“I thought I would die! I wasn’t breathing just to stop myself from laughing.” Jihoon said, trying to catch his breath.

  
“Why are we even laughing?” Mingyu asked, wiping his tears.

  
“I don’t even know anymore.” Jeonghan said, slightly pushing Jihoon when he also wiped his tears, making him bump into a foreigner who was too focused on his tour book.

  
“Ah, we’re sorry.” The foreigner’s friend apologized on behalf of him, and even forced his friend (the one reading the tour book) to bow to him.

  
“No, I’m sorry as well.” Jihoon said, slightly bowing, and then continuing to walk away with his friends.

  
“Seokmin! Do you know where’s this place is?” Jihoon almost turned around, surprised to hear a foreigner speaking so well in Korean, or was he really a foreigner?

  
“Oh, that. It’s just around the corner. I’ll take you there.”

  
“I thought he was a foreigner.” Jihoon told his cousins, who looked back at the two guys walking on the opposite direction.

  
“Well, maybe he is. The other don’t look like one. Maybe he studied Korean?” Mingyu pointed out, making Jihoon shrug.

  
“Is the café still far from here?” Jeonghan asked, obviously excited to have a taste of the cheesecake that Mingyu talked about.

  
“Hmm, I think it’s just right around that corner.” Mingyu pointed to the last corner, where a red mailbox stood.

  
“Well, let hurry then. We don’t want Jihoon complaining about the summer heat.” Jeonghan teased Jihoon once again, earning yet again another pout from him.

  
“You look so squishy when you do that.” Jeonghan added, lightly pinching Jihoon’s cheeks, “Seriously, we look older than you.”

  
“Correction, you’re really older than him. I’m the one who should be saying that, I’m the youngest yet I look older than you, Jihoon-hyung.” Mingyu said, patting Jihoon’s head.

  
“It’s because of the height.” Jihoon frowned and swatted Mingyu's hand away from him, and rolled his eyes, but he suddenly stopped on his tracks as he looked to their front.

  
“What’s wro—“ Jeonghan was cut off when he realized who was in front of him.

  
“Hey guys.” The pink haired guy smiled and waved at their group, but the other just looked at them with a deadpan expression.

  
“Hi, Joshua.” Mingyu greeted him back, while Jihoon smiled at him.

  
“I’ll see you again this coming semester?” Jihoon asked Joshua who replied with a nod.

  
“I’ll see you at class.” He said to his classmate in music.

  
“It’s nice to see yo—“ Mingyu was cut off when the other guy spoke.

  
“Yoon Jeonghan.”

  
“Choi Seungcheol.”

  
“Okaaaay... we better go.” Mingyu prevented, what might have been another war from his older cousin and the guy named Seungcheol.

  
“We’ll see you in the university.” Jihoon waved goodbye to Joshua and Seungcheol, before the walked away from them.

  
“What was that?” Jihoon asked confused.

  
“You guys calling each other in your whole names means war, what did you do again?” Mingyu asked.

  
“Nothing!” Jeonghan defended, “That jerk just always gets into my nerves.” Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “And I don’t even know why.”

  
“You two are really impossible.” Mingyu massaged the temple of his head, the two was no doubt giving him headaches.

  
“Let’s just go to that café, so Jeonghan can eat his cheesecake and cool his head with bingsu.” Jihoon suggested.

  
“You’re right.” Mingyu agreed and they just pulled Jeonghan towards the café.

  
It was at that very moment, that their lives were already sealed to change. Their fates was now ready to play, to challenge, and to build the relationships that were meant from the very beginning.

  
The question is... _who is going to succeed... and who is going to fail? Were they destined to love and be loved? Or destined to hate and be hated?_


End file.
